


one more ride

by bluejay230



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cupid Bokuto, Fantasy kind of?, Forbidden Love, M/M, Pining, before realizing wait i love him, bokuto trying to set up akaashi, but lots of fluff too dw, end ship will be bokuaka, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay230/pseuds/bluejay230
Summary: “I can get in anywhere”,Bokuto says proudly,”Us Cupids don’t live the same way you humans do. Teleportation is just another one of our handy abilities”,He makes a finger gun and aims at Akaashi, “You can run, Akaashi, but you can’t hide from love!”,I need to call the police, Akaashi thinks to himself.akaCupid AU! Cupid Bokuto has to find Akaashi love to prove he's worthy of being a Cupid. Akaashi wants nothing to do with this.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara, Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> am i starting another bokuaka fanfic while in the midst of having another bokuaka fanfic im working on as well? yes yes I am. ive been sucked back into bokuaka and theres nothing i can do but try and provide content for it. i've written a fic similar to this concept with another fandom but im taking it and giving it a bokuaka spin. note: hasn't been proofread so sorry if u catch mistakes, ill try to be careful.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The only sound in the now empty office is Akaashi tapping away at his computer.

He can barely contain a yawn as he takes off his glasses and rubs at his bleary eyes.

He looks down at the watch on his wrist. It’s past midnight already.

Looks like it’ll be a cab ride today as well.

Akaashi taps away some more, typing up some emails to send to the writers and have them rework on their articles. If they do as he says, the articles would be ready by Monday morning. 

But as for him, he leans back in his chair, sighing.

He was done with editing for the week. And more importantly, he was done for the night.

Akaashi stretches as he stands, his back and neck feeling sore. 

He packs up his things, turns off his computer and heads out of the office.

Finally.

Akaashi walks down the hall past other offices, towards the elevator doors.

He hears what sounds like footsteps and thumping, yet he remains unfazed.

Everyone who works at the building had heard the rumors of ghosts haunting the place. Akaashi was skeptical when he first started his job there, but every night that he stayed late by himself he heard the noises and felt the presence of something or someone other than him. 

At this point it was just routine. 

Konoha would call him crazy for being brave enough to stay calm when ghosts were all around him.

But what could the ghosts even do to Akaashi? They were dead. 

He enters the elevator and checks his messages on his phone.

It was only his mother asking when he would come down to visit them again.

Akaashi began to type out a message.

‘Soon’, he sends.

But he was aware he’s been saying that for a couple of weeks now.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy spending time with his family.

It seemed more like the other way around actually.

Akaashi could never say that though, his parents would feign ignorance of their behavior if he said so.

The elevator finally stops and Akaashi can finally leave the stuffy building behind him.

He looks around and finds it surprising to see that it’s actually pretty barren outside. Not many cars or people around. 

Still he goes to stand at a taxi stop, although none seem to be coming his way anytime soon.

His stomach grumbles, and it sounds so much louder when there’s no people chattering or cars passing by. Akaashi had forgotten to eat dinner, he had told himself he’d remember after he finished editing that one article on astrology. But it was a really entertaining read...

He didn’t like the idea of eating late but maybe a snack wouldn’t hurt.

As Akaashi made up his mind to try and find a vending machine, a red taxi comes onto the street and makes its way to where he stands. Akaashi waits in place as it stops and the right backseat door opens to let him in.

He enters and greets the driver politely before giving him his address.

“No problem! We’ll be there soon!”,

Akaashi was a bit taken aback at how bright and cheery the driver seemed at this hour.

Maybe it’d been a slow night. It looked like it was one, anyways, Akaashi thinks.

From where Akaashi sat he could only make out the profile of his driver. 

Akaashi cocks his head curiously at the driver’s uniform. A red taxi driver cap, a sleeveless red and white collared shirt, and as for pants Akaashi couldn’t really make them out.

Akaashi turns his head to look out the window.

Strange but probably not the strangest thing he’s ever seen, he thinks.

The ride continues peacefully and Akaashi is lost in thought before his stomach rumbles loudly once again.

The driver hadn’t turned on the radio at all, so it was completely audible.

Akaashi curses his stomach.

The driver, however, didn’t seem to mind.

“Oh! Are you hungry? I’ve got some onigiris if you want some? I bought them just a bit before I saw you standing on the side waiting for a cab”,The driver offers.

“Oh, no thank you. I appreciate the sentiments but I couldn’t”,

“You can! Don’t worry about it, here”,The driver reaches over to the passenger seat with one hand and then offers a fresh onigiri to him. Unwrapped and newly bought as he had said.

Akaashi still couldn’t find it in him to take the onigiri...although it looked tempting. After all, he probably bought it for himself.

“No really, I couldn’t. I’m quite alright, really”,Akaashi insists.

The driver shakes his head.

“How can you be alright, Akaashi? You’ve been working hard and really late, you need to eat”,the driver tells him.

“Thank you for your concern, but-”,Akaashi stops, realizing. “Wait”,

The driver seems confused as he keeps driving.

“Yes?”,

“How’d you know my name?”,Akaashi questions.

Akaashi may be half asleep right now but he’s positive he hadn’t told the driver his name, not even when he had greeted him earlier. And he definitely wore no visible identification on him like a name tag.

Akaashi, now on guard, looks at the driver with narrowed eyes.

For a moment the driver seems nervous, tapping at the steering wheel with his fingers.

“Oh! Uh...well...you know...Lucky guess! Isn’t that amazing? Usually I never get it right, but this time I did”,

Akaashi doesn’t buy it, and his face makes it clear.

“I would like to get off here please. Or I will dial the police, you stalker”,Akaashi tells him. A stalker is the last thing he needs to deal with tonight. 

The driver quickly tries to explain himself.

“Hold on! This isn’t like that at all, I swear!”,

Akaashi’s still not buying it.

“It seems I wasn’t clear enough. I’d like to get off here. Now”,Akaashi tells him seriously.

The driver’s seatbelt is clicked off and he lets go of the steering wheel to face Akaashi in the backseat.

Yellow, owl-like round eyes on a handsome face stare back at Akaashi.

“Really! If you wanna know the truth, my name is Bokuto Koutarou and well...I’m your Cupid~!”,Bokuto announces with jazz hands and a smile.

Akaashi is concerned about the statement but not more so than the fact that they were going to crash if Bokuto didn’t start steering!

“Please focus on driving, we’re going to crash!”,Akaashi tells him.

Bokuto, however, seems unbothered.

“Crash? Pft. Don’t worry, Akaashi, we’re not gonna crash. I was never driving this thing in the first place”,Bokuto looks over at the steering wheel behind him, it was moving by itself, the car itself also hadn't gone off course and seemed automatic. Automatic or...by magic…

Akaashi rubs at his eyes.

“I need to go home”,he simply says.

“You will, don’t worry about that. But did you hear what I said? About me being your cupid?”,

“Yes. I heard. But Bokuto-san with all due respect I think I will get off here”,

Bokuto frowns.

“You don’t believe me do you?”,

“I frankly find it hard to believe anything that’s occurring right now”,

“Ah! Maybe you don’t know what a Cupid is?”,Bokuto asks calmly as if Akaashi wasn’t losing his mind right now.

Was he being pranked?

He has to say he did enjoy prank shows sometimes.

Is this his moment to shine and star in one?

Or had Akaashi simply passed out in the office after so many all-nighters and this bizarre dream was the result? Perhaps he should have heeded Konoha’s advice and taken it easy, at least today, it was Friday after all.

At least with the thought that this was all a dream, Akaashi’s nerves settled a little. It definitely all lined up, if he thought about it, the streets were never so empty when Akaashi left work, no matter how late it was. This driver and this cab both seemed like something out of a dream as well.

With this, Akaashi finds himself responding to Bokuto’s question.

“Is that not the Roman god of love?”,it was hard not to know who Cupid was. The god is often portrayed as a young boy with angel wings carrying a bow and arrow with him. His image was seen the most during holidays such as White Day and Valentine’s Day.

“Oooh, you know your stuff”,Bokuto nods,”That’s The Cupid. Sir Cupid. Boss Cupid, if you will. I’m more of an underling. You know how Santa Claus has elves? I’m like an elf of love. Though not as short, those guys are _real_ small, let me tell you”,As he explains, Akaashi finds he understands and yet he doesn't. It made sense. It was just unreal. 

That’s how dream logic is sometimes, though, Akaashi thinks to himself nodding as Bokuto continues.

“Cupid himself made Cupids to take over a lot of his work and duties. Not that he couldn’t do all of it himself, but he liked the idea of having lots of “angels of love” as he calls us”.

Akaashi’s stomach growls.

He thinks about the onigiri Bokuto had offered earlier.

It sounds really good now.

“Bokuto-san, may I have the onigiri you offered earlier?”,

Bokuto stops to get it and hands it to him.

“Yeah, go ahead! So anyways-”,

Akaashi unwraps the onigiri and bites into it. Maybe it was the hunger but he swore he’s never had a better onigiri in his entire life.   
Dream food sure hits his taste buds differently.

He feels peaceful as he chews and listens to Bokuto.

“Every Cupid’s assigned a different human every once in a while. And I happened to be assigned to you! So as your Cupid it is my duty to find you love. Ain’t that great, Akaashi?”,Bokuto asks with a big smile.

So good, Akaashi thinks as he nods and finishes the onigiri, he wonders if Bokuto had more. He’s pretty sure, Bokuto mentioned more than one. This onigiri was heaven and he wants more.

He’s not sure if Bokuto can tell but he’s quickly offered another one by him.

Akaashi gladly takes it with a thank you and quickly unwraps it. Savoring each bite of it.

“I’m glad you think so! It’s gonna be a lot of fun working with you. You know it’s my first time back on Cupid duties in a while. I was actually on office and paperwork duties before this because of some...um...mishaps-Which! I’d like to say now, none of it was really my fault”,Bokuto says defensively, “But now that I’m being a Cupid once again I’m excited! I promise you I’ll find someone perfect for you!”,

Akaashi finishes his second onigiri and looks out the window as the cab slows down, seeing that they’ve arrived at his apartment complex.

He looks back at Bokuto who’s smiling happily at him.

“Thank you for the ride and onigiri, Bokuto-san”,it was a dream but Akaashi feels compelled to give him money, regardless, it was an interesting ride after all.

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it”,Bokuto waves off Akaashi’s offer, “As your Cupid, you get free rides from me anytime! I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”,

Akaashi merely nods as he yawns into his hand.

He waves at Bokuto who goes on his way, the red taxi disappearing into the distance.

But as it goes Akaashi can’t help but notice the tail lights are in the shape of hearts.

He blinks before turning to face his apartment complex.

What a strange dream this is...Akaashi thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi stands dumbfounded in his living room.

So…

It _wasn’t_ a dream?!

Akaashi stares at Bokuto who’s no longer wearing the cap or gloves he wore when he’d been driving the taxi but he still wears the strange outfit from yesterday. The sleeveless red and white collar shirt that shows off his arms. Although Akaashi couldn’t tell yesterday but as for his bottoms, he was probably wearing the black shorts he has on now, yesterday as well. 

But what’s more eye catching is his hair. It was grey-white with streaks of black, styled up...at least Akaashi thinks it’s styled up. It’s certainly not what he would’ve expected.

“Akaashi! You’re finally awake! I got you some breakfast. You’ve gotta have lots of energy for today. Because today!”,Bokuto says excitedly,”We begin the start of your new love life!”,

Akaashi looks over at his small dinner table where breakfast sits ready to be eaten. He’d smelled it when he was in the shower just a bit ago but had assumed it was coming from a neighbor or from outside.

Akaashi puts his fingers to his temples as he turns to look back at Bokuto.

“How... _How_ did you get into my apartment?”,Akaashi questions. He always locked his door and windows. He’d even gotten a door stopper in case someone knew how to pick a lock.

“I can get in anywhere”,Bokuto says proudly,”Us Cupids don’t live the same way you humans do. Teleportation is just another one of our handy abilities”,He makes a finger gun and aims at Akaashi, “You can run, Akaashi, but you can’t hide from love!”,

I need to call the police, Akaashi thinks to himself.

“Right”,Akaashi simply says,”Please, wait here a moment, Bokuto-san”,

Bokuto seems confused but remains where he stands as Akaashi calmly makes his way back to his room. He shuts and locks the door behind him. There’s no way what Bokuto said is true. He’s clearly confused and needs help. Akaashi didn’t want to be rude towards him but this was not for him to handle. 

He gets his phone and dials the police.

He puts it up to his ear, waiting for them to pick up.

“Who ya calling?”,the voice makes Akaashi jump in surprise, his phone slipping from his grip.

Akaashi swiftly turns to look at his bed, where Bokuto sits cross legged and stares at him with a small laugh.

“Sorry, Akaashi! Didn’t mean to scare ya”,

Just then they both hear the voice on Akaashi’s phone asking what the emergency is.

Bokuto pouts hearing that.

“Why were you calling the police?-Oh”,He figures it out and he locks eyes with Akaashi for a moment before they both dive for the phone on the ground.

Although Akaashi is closer, Bokuto is somehow quicker as he picks up the phone, keeping Akaashi, who’s trying to reach for it, at bay by holding his arms away.

“Hey! Sorry, my mistake, wrong number”,Bokuto hangs up before looking at Akaashi, both still sprawled on the floor.

“Is this the part where you kill me?”,Akaashi asks after a moment.

“No! And you can’t call the police, I’ll get in trouble if you do!”,Bokuto tells him.

“...May I have my phone back, Bokuto-san?”,

“No! You’re gonna call the police again!”,

“Can you blame me? At least let me go”,

Bokuto loosens his hold on Akaashi’s arms who shifts a bit away from Bokuto.

“It’s because you don’t believe me right? We talked about it last night. You even agreed!”,Bokuto reminds him.

“I thought I was _dreaming_ ”,Akaashi explains to him, “I would’ve agreed to anything probably”,

Bokuto pouts with a huff.

“I’m still your Cupid. And I’m not here to hurt you, Akaashi. I’m here to help you find love”,Bokuto thinks for a second, “Ah! I can show you my arrows! That’ll make you believe me right?”,

I believe arrows are weapons, Akaashi thinks, not sure if that helps your case, Bokuto.

Bokuto stands and Akaashi follows suit, backing away silently as Bokuto reaches behind himself. Akaashi sees nothing at first, but he’s stunned as Bokuto pulls a bow and arrows seemingly from thin air.

They’re golden and they shine in the light peeking in from the window, the ends of the arrows forming a pointed heart.

“These bad boys are what we use to make people fall in love”,Bokuto says before poking his finger at the end of an arrow, nothing happening, “It doesn’t work on Cupids. Well, not after The Incident. It’s only for humans, but they don’t hurt a bit”,

Akaashi finds that hard to believe as he unlocks the door behind him, Bokuto then remembers something.

“Oh I know what’ll make you believe me. Prepare to be amazed, Akaashi! Check this out”,Bokuto turns his back to Akaashi, it’s the perfect opportunity to try and escape but as Akaashi opens the door to leave...He stops.

What look like long arched full wings begin to form on Bokuto’s back and then with a grand flourish they settle. The feathers look soft to the touch, they’re iridescent and luminous, so beautiful that Akaashi can’t look away. 

Bokuto turns his head to face him, he carries only one arrow with him now, and holds the bow with his other hands. 

Bokuto himself seems to shine along with his wings.

“Believe me now?”,He asks with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa didn't think people would actually like this one. thank you if you commented and gave kudos! made me come back to this story <333

Why me?

How was Akaashi supposed to not believe something that was right in front of him? He definitely isn’t dreaming...Maybe he’s hallucinating-no this was way too real to be a hallucination...but perhaps?

He looks at Bokuto once again, he seems completely real, wings and all. Akaashi can’t blame any of this on sleep deprivation this time around.

“Okay...Bokuto-san. Let’s say I believe all of... _this_ …”,Akaashi motions towards him,”What if I were to say I am in no need of your services as a ,um, cupid”,Akaashi reasons.

“Oh”,Bokuto crosses his arms and thinks about it,”You can say that but I actually can’t leave until I find you love. See I’m assigned to you. It’s a job. And if the job’s not done, then I can’t go”,

“But I don’t want you to do this job”,Akaashi tells him.

“And that’s your first problem, Akaashi!”,Bokuto sighs shaking his head,”You have to allow love in your life. You have to be open to it!”,His wings expand a bit at his exclamation.

“No, thank you”,Akaashi simply says, crossing his own arms.

“Why?”,Bokuto asks.

“Why?”,Akaashi repeats.

“Yes.  _ Why?”, _ Bokuto emphasizes,”Why are you rejecting this chance at love? And I know it’s not ‘cause this situation is freaky and weird. There’s something more here isn’t there Akaashi? Who hurt you?”,He looks at Akaashi with sympathetic eyes.

Akaashi narrows his eyes at Bokuto.

“Nobody hurt me. This situation is exactly what’s putting me off. If I am to find love, I will do so on my own, thank you very much, Bokuto-san”,Akaashi walks out of the room in a huff only to find Bokuto waiting for him in the living room. Wings retracted, bow and arrows gone.

“Oh come on! You didn’t even hear the options I have for you”,

Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

“You have options for me?”,

Bokuto nods with a smile.

“Yep! Some lovely bachelors and bachelorettes for you. You get to take your pick. We can go through them together if you want. So then I can work my magic”,Bokuto tells him with a wiggle of his fingers.

“You mean shoot them with an arrow.”,

“Magic~!”,

Akaashi sighs.

Bokuto was clearly not of this world or realm, Akaashi wonders if he worked in the same way spirits did and Akaashi could cast him out of the house.

“So do you wanna see who I have picked out for you? You’re bound to like at least one of them!”,Bokuto made his way to the dining table where Akaashi went to go sit.

Akaashi wasn’t thrilled at the idea but he also didn’t know how Bokuto or Cupids worked.  He would simply think of a solution after eating, after all a meal should not be wasted. Especially not breakfast.

Akaashi gives his thanks and digs in as Bokuto lays out what looks like photocards in front of him.

“These are your 9 options right now! Of course more can be added or taken away if you want”,

Akaashi looks at the pictures while he eats.

He’s a bit surprised at the options.

He looks up at Bokuto, a raised eyebrow, then looks back down at the options and then again at him.

Bokuto sees his face and his shoulders drop.

“None of them? Really? I was sure one of these would be your type”,

“Bokuto-san did you by any chance check to see if these people were even single?”,

“You mean they’re all taken?! Really?”,Bokuto looks genuinely shocked at the news.

Akaashi points at each picture as he speaks.

“She is”, he points at Kiyoko’s picture, she was dating Yachi from the flower shop which Akaashi had visited a couple of times to pick up some arrangements ordered by his boss.

“So is he”,he points to Tsukishima who he talked to a few times at the gym but he was clearly dating the freckled receptionist Yamaguchi. 

“And him”, he points at Yaku who worked at the bookshop and was always being followed by the new worker Lev, and it was clear there was something more going on there.

“Huh…”,Bokuto says,”Okay, well, there are still 6 options for you!”,

Akaashi frowned as he fixed his glasses to look at one of the pictures.

“Why is Konoha there?”,

“Oh come on, you’re gonna tell me you don’t feel anything for him that’s more than coworker or friendship, hmm?”,

“No comment”,Akaashi says as he then points at another picture.

“Take Kageyama out. I’m fond of him, but it’s more a familial type of fond”,

“Alright, alright. 5 options then!”,

“Wait, he’s dating someone too, take him out too”,Akaashi points to Daishou, he worked at the same company as Akaashi but he was a higher up, still everyone knew about his girlfriend Yamaka Mika.

“4!”,

Akaashi looked at the remaining 4. 

Asides from Konoha, he didn’t recognize the other three so he didn’t have much to say on them, still he looks up at Bokuto. A skeptical look on his face.

“Bokuto-san, shouldn’t you have been able to weed out the taken people? Or do cupids promote homewrecking?”,

“Never!”,Bokuto gasps. He scratches at the side of his face sheepishly,”But honestly, like I said, it’s my first time back in awhile. Lots of things have changed. We have a matchup machine now, but I don’t know how to work it. I’m lucky I got these out somehow”,Bokuto looks at the remaining people and nods satisfied. “These are our lucky candidates then! When do you wanna start?”,

Never, Akaashi thought.

“What is 'love' defined as by you cupids?”,Akaashi asks instead,”Do I only have to go on a date with them so you can leave?”,

“Your words wound me Akaashi”,Bokuto sniffs as he pretended to be hurt,”But of course we can’t leave just with that. You have to fall in love”,

“So I have to force myself then?”,

“No! It’ll come naturally. You do have to be open to it. Which you still are not”,Bokuto tsks.”Don’t you want to be happy?”,

“I don’t need love to be happy, Bokuto-san”,

“But  _ are _ you happy?”,Bokuto pushes.

“Of course I am”,

Bokuto gives him a knowing look.

Bokuto picks up the cards and plays with them in his hands, shuffling them.

“You know, cupids aren’t assigned to just anyone, right? It’s for those who need love in their lives. And are ready for it”,

“Who says I’m ready for it?”,Akaashi questions.

“Your file”,Bokuto supplies helpfully as a file popped out of thin air. It was a pink manila folder, Akaashi’s name on it. “Once the universe believes you’re ready to receive love in your life, you get assigned a cupid”,Bokuto flips through the file. “You know it said you’d be stubborn about this. Stubborn ones can be difficult. But that’s why I was excited to get assigned to you. Seeing those like you fall in love is the best!”,

Akaashi finishes eating and put down his utensils.

“Bokuto-san, don’t you think it’s unfair the world decides when I want and need love, instead of me?”,

Bokuto makes the file disappear. 

“Hmm you make a good point”,Bokuto says thoughtfully before he looks into Akaashi’s eyes earnestly,”Akaashi, when would you like to fall in love? I’ll stay here with you till you feel ready. No pressure!”,

That’s even more pressure,Akaashi thinks. He can’t have Bokuto here the rest of his life.

Or however long it’ll be till Akaashi feels like he needs love. 

Maybe he should just fall in love, get it over with...he realizes that’s probably not the attitude he should have if he’s going to get Bokuto to leave properly. Still, it wasn’t easy to just accept the idea of ‘hey, its your time to fall in love! you’re gonna fall in love with some stranger!’. 

It’s not even that Akaashi hated the concept or idea of love; he just...didn’t see it. Not for himself. 

Still, he’d rather not have Bokuto tag along with him for the rest of his days.

His energy was endearing in a way but Akaashi felt it could also quickly become exhausting.

“Fine”,Akaashi sighs as he picks a card from Bokuto’s hands at random.”I like this one, let’s go with them”,Akaashi doesn’t see who it is, the picture is facing Bokuto.

Bokuto looks at the picture before grinning and cheering, a triumphant fist in the air.

“Alright! Magic time!”,Bokuto takes the picture and turns it so Akaashi can see the fate he chose for himself.

It’s a man with light grey hair, beautiful hazel brown eyes and a beauty mark under his left eye.

“Sugawara Koushi, your new love!”,Bokuto says cheerfully. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading <333 i hope u have a lovely day/night wherever you are!!

Akaashi likes Saturdays, they’re the start of his rest weekend. Especially after pulling all nighters during the week, meaning he’d have no work to do at home and he can binge watch shows, read a book, cook himself a meal, or go out for a relaxing walk. He could do anything or nothing and no one could judge him for it.

Unfortunately, his new cupid wanted to introduce Akaashi to Sugawara instantly, so here Akaashi was being dragged into the crowded shopping district.

Billboards, tourists, shops, cafes and restaurants of all kinds made up the scene around them.

“I don’t think it’d be wise to bother Sugawara-san while he’s at work”,Akaashi points out as Bokuto continues guiding the way, a bounce in his step.

“It won’t be a bother, Akaashi”,Bokuto waves off his concerns,”You’re going in as a customer anyways”,Bokuto reasons,”Either way once I work my magic you’re both going to be feeling nothing but butterflies to care about anything else”,

Akaashi realizes he agreed to this, but a part of him wanted to back out.

Even if Bokuto remained at his side, perhaps Akaashi could think of him as a ghost that haunted him and he could ignore him.

That didn’t sound like the worst thing now.

No.

No, Akaashi couldn’t do that. 

For one, Bokuto didn’t seem like someone easy to ignore. Also, this was a job for Bokuto, which meant in the time he spent waiting for Akaashi to give love a chance, he wouldn’t have the chance to be out making romances for others who did want them. Akaashi didn’t exactly wanna rob other people of that experience.

Akaashi would just have to suck it up.

“Right...Though, you never did mention where he works at”,

“You’re gonna love him”,Bokuto looks over at Akaashi,”He’s a photographer”,

Akaashi stops in his tracks.

Bokuto stops with him, looking at Akaashi curiously.

“What? What’s the matter?”,

“A photographer?”,Akaashi asks, trying to see if he heard correctly.

Bokuto nods, smiling.

“Yeah! You’re gonna get your pictures taken by him, Akaashi”,Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s arm,”It’s gonna be great! Come on!”,he tries to tug Akaashi forward.

Akaashi doesn’t budge an inch.

“Bokuto-san, I don’t think you understand the situation. I am in  _ no way  _ prepared to be photographed”,Akaashi tells him motioning towards his outfit.

After finishing breakfast Akaashi had been rushed by Bokuto to come down to the shopping district with him. However, had Akaashi been informed his current look was going to be photographed he would’ve tried a little harder to be more presentable.

His simple jeans were okay, and he could get away with the old wrinkled t-shirt he had on but he hadn’t had the chance to remove the lint and fuzz from the cardigan he was wearing. Not to mention he’d hardly combed his hair, although he never did anything fancy to it, but still, to take a picture like this? A professional picture? Not happening.

Bokuto however only cocks his head in confusion.

“What do you mean?”,Bokuto asks. What did he mean? Was Bokuto not seeing how underdressed he was? How messy? How-,”You look really handsome, Akaashi!”,Bokuto compliments him sincerely, paired with a closed eye smile that for an instant freezes all of Akaashi’s thoughts. 

It takes only a couple of seconds for Akaashi to recover, shaking his head.

“I’m not going in like this. I would like a change of clothes at least”,Akaashi says.

Bokuto thinks about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

“Okay!”,Bokuto grins at him,”You wanna look your best, right? Does that mean you’re excited, Akaashi? Huh?”,Bokuto nudges Akaashi with his elbow playfully.

Akaashi scoffs a laugh.

“I just think this isn’t proper wear for a professional photograph really”,Akaashi explains.

“Mhmm~”,Bokuto hums, clearly not believing him,”Let’s go this way then. I know a place!”,

* * *

“Expedition~”,Bokuto says with a flourish towards the entrance,”Best men’s clothing shop around here. You’ll find something you like and within your budget”,Bokuto tells him.

Akaashi is surprised he’s actually never been to this shop before. As he walks in, he can tell it definitely has clothes that fit his taste and style perfectly. 

Then again when’s the last time he’s gone clothes shopping? Akaashi tries to think. He usually picks out something he likes when he’s doing gift shopping for friends and family. Other than that...he actually hasn’t done much clothes shopping.

Akaashi walks towards some racks and begins shifting through them. 

He should wear something that’s dress casual. That’s the safest bet for any professional photograph.

But now that he thinks about it, would it be weird for him to just walk in and ask for his picture to be taken for seemingly no reason? There wasn’t an event in his life that would exactly explain his presence at a photo studio. He had finished school, his birthday was still far away, he wasn't’ getting promoted any time soon...there wasn’t anything to really celebrate or anything noteworthy to prompt getting his pictures taken…

He’s going to seem like a self obsessed narcissist, Akaashi thinks.

But also...how expensive was this going to be?

“Bokuto-san”,Akaashi thinks they should rethink this plan. Akaashi didn’t need to get his pictures taken. He could meet Sugawara as he left work or something.

“What’s up?”,Bokuto appears instantly next to Akaashi.

Akaashi blinks at the clothes in his arms.

“This is kinda unnecessary don’t you think?”,

Bokuto looks at the clothes he’s in front of.

“Oh! The colors maybe, but patterns would look great on you”,

Akaashi shakes his head.

“No. Not the clothes...Well, yes the clothes. But also this plan. Wouldn’t it be easier if I just didn’t get my pictures taken. I could just ask about his prices or whatever and then you can work your “magic” “,Akaashi explains.

“But that’s so boring!”,Bokuto protests,”I’m setting up a really romantic scene here”,Bokuto shifts the clothes to one arm, as he uses his free hand to gesture while he speaks,”Imagine it~ You walk in, looking stunning. Suga is stunned and curious. You talk while he begins taking your pictures. With every picture he sees and notices a new feature of yours he thinks is cute and beautiful. You find him sweet and endearing. You both feel at ease with one another, and like you can really understand each other even though you’re strangers. But!”,Bokuto says dramatically,”You think you don’t wanna be strangers anymore as the photoshoot comes to a close. And BAM!”,Bokuto continued as he makes a finger gun towards Akaashi,”That’s when I work my magic on you both, making you fall in love”,Bokuto sighed with a smile on his face,”After that, you’ll form a stronger bond, maybe a friendship, but it’ll quickly develop into a relationship. And you’ll be so much happier than you can ever imagine being”,Bokuto looks Akaashi straight in the eyes a brilliant smile on his face,”This is going to be romance at its finest”,

So that was his plan...It actually didn’t sound bad...In fact, it sounded really really nice. 

Maybe it was just that Bokuto had a way with words and setting up the image in Akaashi’s head, but...Akaashi felt his heart flutter ever so slightly at the scenario.

“Oh”,is all Akaashi could manage to say, not really knowing how to convey how he felt. 

“You could sound a bit more excited, you know?”,Bokuto says with a chuckle,”There’s no need to be scared, Akaashi”,

“I’m not scared”,Akaashi denies as he pushes up his glasses,”And, I’ll admit, the scene you’re going for sounds...really lovely. Wonderful even”,Akaashi’s face warmed,”But my point still stands. If you just shoot the arrows-”,

“Magic!”,

“Right, with your “magic”, the results are the same regardless of anything, right? Or is it really necessary for you to set something like this up for it to work?”,

“Mmm, if I say yes will you go along with it?”,Bokuto asks hopefully.

“Only if it’s not a lie”,Akaashi gives him a look.

Bokuto looks like he’s considering trying to lie but only sighs.

“Okay, so it’s not exactly necessary. But it adds a bit of that extra something don’t you think? Some spice!”,Bokuto says as he shifts the clothes he’s holding to his other arm,”Besides, I picked out these outfits that’ll look really good on you. We can’t let them go to waste!”,

Akaashi is still unconvinced.

He sighs but takes the clothes from Bokuto’s arms.

“I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Bokuto-san,”Akaashi says sincerely,”And I’ll buy these clothes. But-”,

“You’re not gonna get your pictures taken, are you?”,Bokuto guesses.

Akaashi shakes his head.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to ruin the romantic scene you have planned out, but...I’m going to fall in love with Sugawara-san, regardless, right?”,Akaashi asks, Bokuto nods in confirmation,”I don’t think the moment we fall in love needs to be flashy or super romantic. If he really is a good match for me-”,

“He is!”,Bokuto assures him.

“Then we can have romantic moments in the relationship we build later. Our love can start off simple and grow from there I think”,Akaashi says.

Bokuto looks at him,a sudden fond smile on his face, he seems happy.

“You’re really starting to open up to the idea of falling in love aren’t you, Akaashi? Here I thought you just wanted to get rid of me!”,Bokuto looks proud, triumphant even.

“I did”,Akaashi agrees.

Bokuto looks defeated for a second.

“You don’t have to be so honest”,He pouts.

“But it’s gonna happen. You’re gonna shoot that arrow at me, and I’m gonna fall in love regardless, so it’s kind of a losing fight isn’t it?”,Akaashi tells him,”So, I’ll just fall in love then. I’ll let it happen”,

“You make it sound like I’m forcing you”,

“Aren’t you?”,

“Not exactly”,Bokuto huffs.

“But practically”,

“Right, right. The point is!”,Bokuto says cheerfully,”You’re ready to fall in love! Go change, Akaashi, it’s almost time for us to part ways as well”,He grins at Akaashi, ushering him to a dressing room.

* * *

Suga’s gentle laughter sounded throughout the room as he and Akaashi stood on opposite ends of the front counter.

After changing and getting Bokuto’s seal of approval which was basically him saying, “You look hot! Go get him, Akaashi!”. Akaashi had made his way to Suga’s photo studio. Nice Shot as it was called. 

At first sticking to his original plan and merely asking about the prices and a sample of Suga’s previous works before Suga himself questioned more about Akaashi. At first simple curiosity about what he was looking for. And then more about Akaashi himself. 

He admitted he didn’t get many clients who got their pictures taken for no real reason, teasing Akaashi and asking if he was a narcissist and laughing as Akaashi tried to explain.

“Don’t worry, Akaashi-san. You’re very handsome but I can tell you’re more the humble type”,Suga tells him.

“Ah, thank you”,Akaashi felt a bit embarrassed, this was the second time today being called handsome, he didn’t really know how to respond,”I’m definitely no model, though”,

“Could’ve fooled me”,Suga says with a smile,”If I was still in my street photography phase, I definitely would’ve asked you to let me take pictures of you”,

“You’ve done street photography?”,Akaashi asks curiously.

“Oh yeah. Lots, really. That’s how I pretty much made a name for myself, you wanna see? I have some albums in the back I can bring out. I was really into taking pictures of the...bizarre?”,

Akaashi looks at him skeptically.

“Don’t worry, nothing weird! Most of them are really fun”,Suga assures him.

“I’ll choose to believe you then”,Akaashi says.

“Great! Be right back”,Suga says as he leaves the counter, his smile lingering in Akaashi’s mind as he goes to retrieve the albums in another room.

“Akaashi this is going great!”,Akaashi looks over to one of the chairs next to the counter.

Akaashi can hardly believe he almost forgot Bokuto was there.

He did say he could become invisible to everyone but Akaashi if he needed to. 

He was waiting for the right time to shoot his arrows at them.

“Man...I really missed this”,Bokuto says with a happy sigh. “Love really is something else”,

“It’s not love yet”,Akaashi corrects him.

“But it will be!”,

That Akaashi couldn’t argue with.

And...he was starting to feel okay with that.

Did it still feel a bit rushed and crazy? Yeah.

But...Suga seemed really kind, and he was fun to talk to.

If Akaashi was going to fall in love.

He’s glad it’s going to be with him.

“Found them!”,Suga came out of the back room, two albums in his arms. “By the way, Akaashi-san, I hope you’re not chatting me up to get a discount or something. I won’t ban you or kick you out but my feelings will be very hurt”,Suga warns him.

“Not at all”,Akaashi assures him,”I enjoy talking to you, Suga-san”,

Suga smiles at that.

“I like talking to you too, Akaashi-san. I get mostly couples and families coming in. You’re a breath of fresh air”,Suga says.

Akaashi is flattered at the compliment, while Suga plops down the albums on the counter.

“Time to check these out! It’s been awhile since I’ve looked through them. Think I might have some pictures of my college friends in here”,

“Did you major in photography, Suga-san?”,

“Yep! What about you Akaashi-san?”,

“Journalism”,

“Woah, really? Does that mean you work with news and media people now?”,

“Ah sometimes I do interviews but I actually work mostly as an editor for a magazine”,

“Ooh? Really? What magazine?”, 

They chat away for a bit. Not realizing how many minutes pass by. Until almost a whole hour passes.

Suga had mentioned he doesn’t actually have any appointments today, and Saturdays, at least for him, are slow, so they move to the seats near the counter as they go through the albums.

Suga recounts the memories and stories he has of the pictures he takes.

Some are hilarious, some are just sweet and some Akaashi can hardly believe.

“I’m serious! How were they planning to rob me and take off on a bike? Got a free bike out of it though so I can’t complain”,Suga laughs lightly.

Akaashi joined him.

“Photography sounds a lot more exciting than I would’ve imagined”,Akaashi says smiling.

“You have no idea”,Suga shakes his head before looking at Akaashi and staring for a bit.

“What is it?”,Akaashi asks feeling his face warm at Suga’s intense focus on him.

“Can I take your picture?”,

“Huh?”,

“You have a really nice smile, Akaashi-san. I wanna take your picture”,Suga says with his own smile,”I have a feeling we’re gonna be really good friends. I wanna document our first meeting!”,

Akaashi can’t help but smile at that.

“If you think so...Okay”,Akaashi agrees.

“Alright! Stay there. It won’t be anything flashy. Just be casual”,Suga tells him as he stands going to get a camera.

“It’s time”,Akaashi turns over to see Bokuto, carrying golden arrows on his back, a golden bow in one hand. The same ones he had showed Akaashi that very morning. He grinned with glee at Akaashi,”Are you ready?”,

Akaashi felt his nerves shoot up instantly.

Bokuto must’ve guessed because he laughs a bit.

“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt a bit, I promise”,Bokuto says, his tone gentle and full of warmth.

Akaashi believes him. 

Still...his heart wouldn’t settle.

Was this okay?

Bokuto said it was time for him to fall in love. As a Cupid, he knows best on that.

And Suga...was probably everything Akaashi could ask for in a partner. Someone who was a friend first before anything.

They had a nice chat just now. 

He was really nice.

It was nice talking to him. 

It was all nice.

Really nice.

Akaashi put a hand over his heart, trying to calm it.

“Okay, got it,”Suga’s voice ringed out as he came back, camera in hand. “Ready?”,He asks.

Was he?

He’s not sure.

But…

It was going to happen.

He was going to let it happen.

Akaashi took a deep breath.

He glances over to where Bokuto stands, aiming his arrow for Suga first.

He senses Akaashi’s gaze on him and his eyes meet Akaashi’s.

Akaashi smiles.

Bokuto beams back at him.

“Ready”,Akaashi says, answering both of them

“Smile!”,Suga says as he puts the camera to his face.

Akaashi sits and after another breath, smiles at Suga.

Suga goes to shoot the picture.

At the same time, Bokuto releases his arrow as it aims straight for Suga’s heart.

“Delivery for Suga!”,Suga looks away, his finger hovering over the shoot button.

But the arrow pierces his heart.

Akaashi can see how it glows golden for a moment, illuminating Suga as his heart beats. The magic seems to fill all of him.

And Akaashi can see it.

Can see the moment Suga feels the beginning feelings of love fill him.

Except...his eyes aren’t on Akaashi.

He looks at the person delivering some packages.

“Daichi”,Suga says, his voice sounding a bit out of breath, like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. But his eyes shine with happiness.

“Oh no”,Akaashi hears Bokuto say.

What...

What just happened?


End file.
